


她的宝石

by THw



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw





	她的宝石

迷人的夜，迷人的眼。  
卡罗尔单手托腮，蓝色的眼眸一眨不眨地看着面前的女人。  
娜塔莎面色已经浮起两片红晕，就像纽约城的日落般好看，湖绿色的眼眸泛着粼粼水光，红润的唇角挑着一抹迷死人的弧度，她拿着一杯马丁尼，一口一口地轻抿着。  
浓烈的酒香混着她身上犹如清晨玫瑰花瓣的晨露味儿窜入卡罗尔鼻尖，她蓝色的眼眸泛起波澜。  
不行了，不能再让她释放魅力了。  
卡罗尔已经眼尖的瞟到了这间不大的酒吧里的许多男士已经频频注视着她们俩了。  
再这么下去，卡罗尔觉得不是她喝醋喝到把酒吧砸了就是Nat发酒疯把酒吧砸了。  
“亲爱的，你再这么喝下去，你会不会把这酒吧砸了？”  
卡罗尔捏住娜塔莎细白的手腕，制止了她继续灌酒的动作。  
“啧，你确定，不是你把酒吧砸了？”红发女人不屑地瞥了她一眼，碧绿的猫眼似挑衅又似带着点什么别的意味。  
卡罗尔抿起了嘴角。  
“喂，甜心，你真的不打算做点什么吗？在这个胜利之夜——我们的约会。”娜塔莎嘴角的弧度越扩越大，她修长的手指挑起卡罗尔的下巴，靠近她，媚媚地说。  
浓烈的酒香、逼仄的空气、熟悉的香味——卡罗尔简直要被娜塔莎逼疯了。  
“嘿，这位女士，我能请你喝一杯冰茶嘛？”  
终于，一个人耐不住，走上前，打断了她们的谈话。  
“冰茶？”娜塔莎笑了，她戳了戳卡罗尔，懒懒地道:“可以，不过你得问她同不同意？”  
卡罗尔……  
卡罗尔当然没有回答，她不怒反笑，捏着娜塔莎的下巴，唇就自然而然的贴了上去。  
娜塔莎挑了挑眉，单手搂住了卡罗尔的脖颈。  
这是一个……呃，漫长的吻，吻到她们俩都快喘不过气才结束，而刚才邀请娜塔莎的男士已经悻悻离去。  
“啧，亲爱的，你可真耐不住，要知道平时想和我这样的有多少？”娜塔莎抚了抚红唇，媚眼如丝。  
“哦？是吗？那他们可能要接受来自惊奇队长的火炮了。”卡罗尔微微一笑，抬手打了个响指“waiter，给我一杯床笫之间送给这位女士。”  
“噢，飞行员，你什么时候有这种知识了？我怎么不知道？”娜塔莎故作惊奇。  
“宝贝，我为你学的。”卡罗尔轻眨了眨眼，海蓝色的眸子漾着一抹甜蜜的笑意。  
“如你所愿。”娜塔莎接过酒保递来的酒，轻抿一口。“现在你可以带我去你床上了。”  
她再次暧昧的搂住卡罗尔的脖颈，卡罗尔会意，双手打横抱起娜塔莎纤细又不失力量感的身躯，“腾”地飞出了酒吧，在夜色中化作了一道金色流星。  
不过由于卡罗尔太心急，在飞到床前她失手把娜塔莎扔到了柔软的大床上。  
“ooch——飞行员你就算心急也不能急成这样。”  
娜塔莎吃痛地揉了揉脑袋，虽然柔软的大床卸掉了大部分冲击力，她还是感觉到了一丝痛。  
“抱歉——我会用行动弥补的”卡罗尔毫无歉意地耸了耸肩，她扶着娜塔莎的肩膀，在她的唇上不轻不重地吮，修长灵活的手指一路往下，顺利地脱掉了娜塔莎的皮夹克和黑色长裤，只留了一件背心和内裤。  
“哇哦，babe，你真辣。”绕是镇定的卡罗尔也忍不住吹了声口哨，她大喇喇地扫视着穿着黑色蕾丝勾边的黑寡妇。红发女人挑了一下眉头，就算是卡罗尔火热的视线游走在她身上她也未曾改变脸色。  
“Well，特殊日子，特殊对待嘛，这是特地为你准备的，甜心。”  
娜塔莎媚笑了一声，抬手褪下了卡罗尔的外套和背心，推搡着她的内衣吸吮她的乳尖。  
“嗯——”卡罗尔闷哼一声，双手也开始不安分地隔着娜塔莎黑色内衣重重地揉捏她圆润的胸脯。  
她满意地看到娜塔莎无论何时都清明的碧绿眼眸蒙上一层情欲的迷雾，她轻拍了拍娜塔莎的头，娜塔莎顺势松开了嘴。  
“唔——卡罗尔你属狗的嘛？！嘶——”  
卡罗尔脱下了娜塔莎最后一层衣物，从她的嘴开始逐渐往下亲吻，最后含住她雪白的胸脯。灵巧的舌头划过她的乳尖，在上面缓缓转着圈，她另一只手也不停歇，把玩着另一个，收拢五指，软雪仿佛要从指缝溢出来。  
快感让娜塔莎呻吟出声，情欲模糊的眼眸里倒映着卡罗尔有些潮红的面庞，她微红的脸颊浮起一个魅惑的笑。  
卡罗尔终于松开了手，往下一寸一寸地抚过她细腻的皮肤，唇也松开，改为吻住她的唇,引起了她的一阵战栗。  
残留的酒香带着点柠檬的味儿，混着玫瑰花的清香在她们口中肆意交缠，卡罗尔的指尖已经来到了女人的私处。  
“可以吗？宝贝？”她模模糊糊地说。  
娜塔莎的回答是将她的五指温柔的伸入她金色的发丝中，她看见卡罗尔也被情欲晕染的深沉的蓝眼眸，平日里张狂冷冽的模样荡然无存，有些猩红的眼角透露了她的欲望。  
娜塔莎吻的更深。  
卡罗尔手指长驱直入，温柔地搅动着。低低的喘息在娜塔莎耳边响起，她顺势勾住了卡罗尔劲瘦有力的腰。  
“come on，babe.”  
似低喃似邀请的蜜语，带着一如既往的慵懒和一丝情欲，卡罗尔眼眸猩红，抵着娜塔莎柔软的身躯狠狠的要着她。  
四只手指在她缠绵的情欲里发热，温热的地方包裹着她滚烫的手指，仿佛有什么在她耳边和心里“砰”的一声炸开了。  
细小微弱的电流与滚烫的热意让娜塔莎软了身子，她发出模糊的呻吟。  
“呜——”  
毫无技巧的横冲直撞，在触碰到了一个点后，娜塔莎弓起了背，像抽搐般颤抖起来。  
“是这里？”卡罗尔微微一笑，手指并着深深浅浅的戳刺。  
“唔哈——卡罗尔，你，你这个混蛋。”  
电流似乎加大了，滚烫的热意也似乎更热了，娜塔莎酡红着脸，在卡罗尔耳边呻吟出声。  
“nat,我爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
她爱卡罗尔什么呢？  
她爱卡罗尔冲动蛮横的性格，爱她在灭霸面前挡下对她的致命一击，爱她撞毁灭霸飞船时洋洋自得的笑容，爱她蛮横冲动但不失温柔的体验，爱她指节的每一寸肌肤。  
快感侵袭着她的脑际，汹涌的如潮水包裹着卡罗尔的爱意，令她失神。  
两具身体在大床上纠缠，遍布情欲的酒味儿，是这个夜晚最好的催化剂。  
最后一次，卡罗尔带着微弱电流的手指狠狠贯穿了她，她们两人皆是长长地呻吟和失神。  
“累了吧？”  
“嗯”娜塔莎模模糊糊的应了一声，几乎已经陷入睡眠。  
卡罗尔笑着含住她的唇瓣。  
没有攻城略地，没有一丝侵略性，有的只是弥足的珍贵和虎头虎脑的人的一腔爱意。  
“我爱你，娜塔莎。”  
“我爱你。”  
“You are my life.”  
在太阳从地平线升起之时，也是划破乌云的一刻。她们在满室的温存中缠绵至天明。


End file.
